


Campbell's Injury

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [10]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Age Difference, Broken Bones, Campbell is 19, Closeted Character, Hospitals, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Masters is still in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: In my writing I have hinted to the fact that Bill is closeted, especially due to the age difference between him and Campbell. Just wanted to point it out in this note as it will make sense of an event in the story.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10





	1. What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> In my writing I have hinted to the fact that Bill is closeted, especially due to the age difference between him and Campbell. Just wanted to point it out in this note as it will make sense of an event in the story.

Virginia walks into Bill’s office after knocking on it gently. “I’m rather busy.” Bill tells her, not looking up from his work. “Campbell is in the hospital.” Virginia says walking further into the office. “He’s sitting at home, last I checked. He hasn’t got a show today.” Bill says, dismissing Virginia. “Bill… he’s sat in the emergency room.” Bill looks up, capping his pen before dropping it onto his desk. “Could’ve said that.” He says, walking swiftly past the women and into the emergency room to see Campbell sat with a bloodied forehead and arm in a makeshift sling. “Campbell what did you do?” Bill moves to sit next to him, looking over his injuries. “I saw an ice cream truck so I ran to catch up with it and fell. The neighbour brought me in.” He looks over his shoulder at the women using the wall phone and waves; this proved how little Bill knew about their neighbours. “Do you feel dizzy? How is your vision? Does your arm hurt?” Campbell lifts his free hand to the man’s gesturing hand. “We have to wait for the doctor.” Campbell tells him, sitting back against his chair, wiggling the fingers in his sore arm. “Don’t do that Campbell. You might hurt it more.” Bill says, watching the receptionist. 

“Campbell?” A doctor comes out through the double doors almost half an hour later. “Hello, so what happened?” The doctor asks after Campbell sits up on the exam table. “Well I was running for.” Bill cuts in. “He was running, tripped, fell on his arm and scraped his head.” Bill fills in the story watching as the doctor helps Campbell’s arm out of the sling. “Tell me if anything I’m doing hurts.” The doctor tells him, starting to examine the arm. “Ow!” Campbell cries trying to pull his arm away. The doctor moves his hand to move the fingers lightly. “Ah!” Campbell shouts, pulling his arm into his chest. “Okay I want to get an x-ray done of the arm and then we will take a look at that scraped head.” He smiles gently, looking over to Bill. “Do you know if he blacked out, reported any dizziness or confusion?” Bill looks back at Campbell. “Not that I am aware of.” Campbell fidgets with the material of the sling. “Right so what I want you to do is follow the light.” The doctor takes out his pen torch moving it in different directions. “Good. Now tell me when you stop seeing my hand.” The doctor moves his hand outwards and then does the same with the other side. 

“Remember to keep your arm still.” Bill tells Campbell watching him looking around the dark room at the odd lights of the x-ray machine. “Okay now turn your arm.” The doctor prompts, watching the boy turn his arm before taking another scan. “And rest it on it’s side.” He says, before turning off the machine. “Okay that’s great. If you go back to the exam room I will join you in a few moments.” The doctor explains, collecting the x-ray scans. “It’s so cool that it can see through me. Like see all my bones.” Campbell says, swinging his legs which dangled off the end of the table. “It definitely helps with seeing what’s wrong.” Bill says back, parting their hands as the doctor comes back in with a tray of supplies. “What seems to have happened is you have broken your scaphoid bone. It’s nothing to worry about, just need to plaster up your arm.” Bill clears his throat, looking at the doctor. “Would it be possible for me to have a copy of the scans?” He asks, flicking back to watch Campbell. “We can get that sorted for you Dr Masters. There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with your head from the fall so all we need to do there is clean it up for you, should only take a few minutes.” The doctor smiles, getting to work. 

“The worst thing is I never got an ice cream.” Campbell sighs, sitting down on the sofa when they have gotten home; arm now in a white plaster and a few steri-strips on his forehead. “Well good thing we have some in the freezer.” Bill tells him, kissing his head as he walks past into the kitchen. “Chocolate, strawberry or vanilla?” He asks, the boy lifts his plastered arm up. “I’ve been in hospital.” He says with a pout. “Good point, scoop of each?” Campbell smiles, reaching for the remote. “That doctor was really nice.” Campbell says, flicking to the cartoons. “He was quite nice, don’t really go into the emergency room often.” Bill passes Campbell his bowl of ice cream sitting next to him. Campbell takes a big spoonful of all the flavours and puts it in his mouth, ice cream melting down his chin. “Don’t eat it too fast or you’ll get brain freeze.” Bill warns, rubbing the ice cream off with his thumb before leaning in to kiss Campbell’s lips, tasting the ice cream in his mouth and humming against them. There was a knock at the door which broke them apart. “Sorry, I know it’s late. I’m Jane took Campbell to the hospital earlier. I wanted to check in that he was okay?” She leans past the door smiling at him. “Yeah, he’s broken his wrist and needed a few stitches on his head. Nothing too serious.” Jane smiles gently. “It must be so hard being a single parent, especially to a kid with mental difficulties. I’m always next door if you need someone to take him off your hands for a bit.” She smiles, waving to Campbell as Bill swallows. “Noted, thank you.” 


	2. Can't Hide It Anymore

“Bill is everything alright? Is Campbell okay?” Virginia asks as she picks up Bill’s call, he understood it was almost midnight. “Campbell is perfectly fine, he’s asleep. It’s actually me I wanted to talk to you about.” He swallows, tapping his fingers on the side of his whiskey glass. “What’s going on Bill?” She asks, shuffling in her seat with her cup of coffee. “I’ve been thinking about what a neighbour told me tonight, when she was asking about Campbell.” He pauses, taking a sip of his whiskey. “She thinks that he’s my kid. That I’m a single parent to a kid with bipolar.” Virginia stops, putting the mug down on the table. “What are you thinking Bill?” She asks, resting the phone on her shoulder. “I think I should come out. Tell people about our relationship; me and Campbell’s. But…” He stops, looking up as he hears movement but realising that Campbell was just rolling over in the bed, arm over the pillow that Bill had put in his place. “Are you ready for that?” She asks, hearing him clear his throat. “I think I’m going to have to be.” 

“Lester, Betty. Can you come into my office please?” Bill says, looking back to Virginia who was already sitting in there, shooting him a small smile. “I uh, I have not been completely honest.” He clears his throat, sitting down at his chair. Lester shuffles in his seat whilst Betty leans forward. “You all know about Campbell.” He starts, Betty smiling. “Oh that sweet little boy that visits occasionally?” She asks and Bill nods. “Uh well.” He looks to Virginia who nods encouragingly. “Me and Campbell are in a relationship, a romantic one.” He looks down at the desk tapping his fingers on it nervously. “Oh.” Lester says, looking a little shocked Betty elbows him. “Bill you do realise I am dating a woman. Why would you be so nervous?” Betty leans her hand forward to touch his hand. Bill swallows, looking back up at them. “Well that is all. I hope this doesn’t change anything professionally.” He stands, straightening his suit jacket. “You aren’t sneaking away that easily. When are we going to meet him properly? I want to meet the boy who created a soft side in you.” Betty continues, standing up by the door. “Well we can arrange that.” Bill says, gesturing to Lester. “We have an appointment. Betty you should get back to the phone, there are some expected calls.” Bill rattles out, moving past Betty and out of the office. 

Bill walks into the house, seeing Campbell sat at the kitchen table doing his assignment with the neighbour sat opposite him. “Oh sorry for the intrusion. I heard a crash so came to check on Campbell. He’s fine, I made him a cocoa. I hope that’s okay?” She stands, Bill clearing his throat. “I think I need to explain something Jane.” Bill moves over to Campbell rubbing his back gently. “And I hope this does not change your opinion of me.” He clears his throat, Campbell looking up at the pair. “Me and Campbell aren’t related.” Jane looks confused. “So is this some new charity scheme. Taking in people with mental illnesses?” Bill shakes his head gently. “Campbell and I are in a relationship.” Jane moves a hand over her mouth, shuffling in place. “You two are together? Romantically?” Bill nods, squeezing Campbell’s shoulder gently. “Yes, I understand why you would’ve thought the other situation was true as I wasn’t truthful. I want to be more honest from here on out.” She smiles awkwardly, looking at Campbell. “He’s very young to be…” Bill stands up a little. “It is consensual on both sides and is not hurting anyone. I hope that your respect for us stays the same.” Bill finishes, watching her carefully. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been hiding it for so long.” Bill tells Campbell, pulling the boy onto his lap. “I was scared of what people would think and that was wrong of me.” Bill rubs Campbell’s back gently. “And I’ve told the people in the office; Lester and Betty. They want to meet you.” Campbell smiles, eyes lighting up. “Really! I don’t have to sneak in anymore?” Bill nods, feeling bad for keeping Campbell a secret from everyone for so long. “I’m sorry.” Bill says, sliding his hand up and under the boy’s shirt. “It’s okay. I understand, some people can be mean about it.” Campbell sighs, dipping his head. “Hey, hey has anything happened?” Campbell nods, twisting his hands around Bill’s braces. “Only once or twice. Some people like to shout things at me. They told me that I’m going to hell.” He tells the man, breathing in shakily. “One threw a bible at me once.” Bill moves a hand to the side of the boy’s neck, massaging the skin gently. “We need to stop it from happening. You shouldn’t have to suffer because of who you are.” Bill says, brushing a tear from the boy’s cheek. “But I didn’t care what they did as long as I could come home to you. And now we are in this together, aren’t we?” He asks, brushing his thumb against Bill’s shirt. “We are in it together. And so many people are on our side.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you are proud of Bill!


End file.
